Un deseo que nos hizo pequeños
by Black Ross
Summary: Que pasaría si Amu e Ikuto piden un deseo y a la mañana siguiente se despiertan como niños, como podrán solucionar este problema...okey pasen , lean y dejen review Aviso: Jenii1 lee este capitulo es importante.
1. Un pequeño encuentro

**Jhoshy: Hola a todos – dice con una sonrisa.**

**Yesse: One-chan has creado otro fic, de seguro no lo vas a completar – dice con una gotita en la sien.**

**Jhoshy: Si lo voy a terminar – dice haciendo un puchero ¬3¬**

**Yesse: Bueno dinos cuantos capítulos tendrá este fic – dice sentándose en el sofá.**

**Jhoshy: Haber… este fic debe tener como 8 capítulos – dice con una sonrisa.**

**Yesse: Bueno a Black ross no le pertenece Shugo Chara, si no el Party no hubiera existido.**

Amu salía de la junta de los guardianes, esta ves la reunión había demorado un poco mas, pues le habían dicho que no iban a estar, Tadase se iba de viaje con sus padres, Yaya iba estar practicando ballet para una obra, Nagehiko tenia que organizar los preparativos para la fiesta que iba a hacer en su templo y Rima iba a ir con sus padres de viaje a unas aguas termales.

Amu: Vaya, otro dia con los guardianes – dijo cansada – y yo que quería ir a pasear con ellos.

Ran: Amu-chan que tal si hacemos unas carreras hasta tu casa – dijo contenta la chara rosa ^^.

Amu: No lo se estoy cansada – dijo la pelirrosa muy cansada.

Ran/Miki/Su/Dia: Por favor Amu-chan!- dijeron la charas con estrellitas en los ojos.

Amu: Esta bien – dijo vencida.

Entonces Amu empezó a correr, al igual que sus charas o mejor dicho estaban volando…..

Amu: Chicas! Eso no se vale ustedes están volando! – dijo enojada la chica.

Ran: Y? somos muy pequeñas para correr, ves tenemos las mismas ventajas – dijo parando de volar y viendo con mal gusto a su dueña.

Entonces Amu y las charas por estar discutiendo no tenían idea de a donde se dirigían, tanta fue la distracción que….se perdieron.

Amu: Nos hemos perdido – dijo la chica muy triste.

Miki: Amu siempre vas distraída¬¬

Su: Amu-chan ahora que hacemos-desu? – pregunto preocupada la chara verde.

Dia: Amu-chan no sabes donde estamos verdad – dijo la chara amarilla con una gotita en la sien.

No me digas que te has perdido – dijo entre risas una voz desconocida.

Amu: Ikuto que haces aquí? – pregunto nerviosa la pelirrosa.

Ikuto: Solo daba un paseo – dijo el chico peliazul – parece que aun eres una niña pequeña, tus padres deben estar preocupados – dijo el chico mirándola.

Amu: Que no soy una niña pequeña! – dijo molesta – y mis padres no van a venir dentro de un mes.

Ikuto: Enserio y entonces que te gustaría hacer – dijo con una sonrisa picara.**(N/A: A Jhoshy se le cae la baba. Yesse: One-chan no babes)**

Amu: P-pervertido! – dijo toda roja que la podrían confundir con un tomate.

Ikuto: Que? No dije nada malo, eres tu la que mal pensaste – se empezó a reír al ver a la pelirrosa toda roja.

Amu: No te rías! – dijo toda roja.

Ikuto: Ven acompáñame – dijo volteándose en una dirección.

Amu: Pero a donde? – dijo la chica mirándolo.

Ikuto solo volteo y la miro con una sonrisa picara.

**Jhoshy: Bueno aquí esta el fic – dice limpiándose la baba.**

**Yesse: One-chan este capitulo es muy corto – dice molesta.**

**Jhoshy: Bueno es que me quitaron la computadora y nada mas me la han devuelto por un tiempo límite – dice triste.**

**Yesse: Bueno por favor dejen reviews para que mi hermana suba el segundo capitulo – dice con una sonrisa.**

**Jhoshy: Hasta la próxima – dicen saliendo de la habitación.**


	2. Una estrella fugas

**Jhoshy: Hola a todos bueno ustedes querían ver a Ikuto de pequeño – dice con una sonrisa – pero eso tendrá que ser en el capitulo 4 – dice con una sonrisa perversa.**

**Yesse: Disculpen a mi hermana ella a sido siempre asi – dice con una gotita en la sien.**

**Jhoshy: Es que quiero dejar drama – dice haciendo un puchero ¬3¬**

**Yesse: Bueno a Black ross no le pertenece Shugo Chara, si no Tadase hubiera muerto.**

Amu: A donde vamos a ir? – pregunto una pelirrosa.

Ikuto: Solo quiero que veas algo – dijo un peliazul llevándola de la mano.

**(N/A: Jhoshy: Para eso ya deveria ser de noche, no se preocupen ikuto vive en una casa sin su familia.)**

Amu: Esta bien – dijo con un estilo chibi.

Ikuto: Entonces – dijo tomandoa a la pelirrosa en brazos con una sonrisa.

Amu: Q-que haces? – pregunto roja la pelirrosa – Bajame! – dijo nerviosa.

El peliazul no le hizo caso, hizo su cambio de carácter y salto de tejado en tejado hasta llegar a una colina deshabitada con arboles de cerezo y muchas flores.

Ikuto: Ya llegamos – dijo bajándola.

Amu: Uh? – pregunto confundida – Kawaii – dijo con un estilo de pequeña.

Desde esa colina se podía ver la ciudad, pero bien pequeñísima, incluso la estrelles brillaban mas, era como un cuento de hadas.

Ran: Esto es tan hermoso! – dijo con una sonrisa la chara rosa.

Miki: Si es muy artístico – dijo la chara azul sacando su libreta para dibujar aquel paisaje.

Yoru: Este es uno de los lugares favoritos de Ikuto-nya – dijo el chara gato del chico.

Amu: Preferido? – pregunto curiosa la pelirrosa.

Ikuto: mmmm…si me trae un poco de paz este sitio – dijo mirando el horizonte.

Amu: Creo que te entiendo – dijo mirando en la misma dirección que el peliazul.

Paso un incomodo silencio entre los dos asi que la pelirrosa empezó a hablar, para quitar el silencio.

Amu: Emmm… Ikuto….. etto… dentro de poco seras mayor no es cierto – dijo mirando al peliazul.

Ikuto: Ni me lo recuerdes, no me agrada la idea – dijo volteando a ver a la pelirrosa – Y a todo esto a que viene la pregunta…. Acaso crees que no estare contigo pequeña hentai – dijo con una sonrisa picara**(A Jhoshy le da un derrame nasal. Yesse: One-chan límpiate que pareces pervertida)**

Amu: O/O baka! No es eso…. Es solo que….no extrañas tu vida como niño – dijo mirándolo.

Ikuto: A que te refieres? – pregunto confndido.

Amu: Me refiero a que…bueno tu sabes ya no será lo mismo…. – dijo mirándolo.

Ikuto: mmmmm…. Tengo recuerdo muy triste y malos de mi infancia….aveces quisiera volver a ser un niño, pero no puedo – dijo con un semblante triste.

Amu: Yo también desearía volver a ser niña – dijo con una sonrisa, mientras que el peliazul la veía sorprendido – deseario volver y tener la personalidad de ahora no con esa "barrera", es como si quisiera ser libre de la personalidad cool and spicy – dijo con una sonrisa.

Ikuto: Amu… -dijo el chico viendo a la pelirrosa.

Amu alzo su vista y logro divisar una estrella fugas.

Amu: Ikuto mira una estrella fugas – dijo apuntando hacia la estrella.

Ikuto: Y? – pregunto el chico.

Amu: Vamos pide un deseo – dijo con una sonrisa.

Ikuto: Por que tendría que hacerlo? – dijo mirando el cielo.

Su: Es cierto si pides un deseo se hace realidad-desu – dijo la chara verde.

Amu: Es cierto ahora pide uno y yo pediré el mío – dijo cerrando los ojos.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxPensamiento de Amuxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Etto…haber Dia ya salio de su huevo…entonces….Deseo que Ikuto tenga su alama de niño…verlo as debe ser nostálgico – deséo con un rubor en las mejilla._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxFin del Pensamientoxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Jhoshy: Bueno en el próximo capitulo pondré el deso de Ikuto y los charas – dice limpiándose la nariz.**

**Yesse: One-chan tu si que res mala con los lectores – dijo enfandada – y este capitulo es corto también – dijo aun mas enfadada.**

**Jhoshy: Bueno es para darle drama – dice con una sonrisa.**

**Yesse: Esta hermana – dice con una gotita en la sien.**

**Jhoshy. Bueno…quiero ver 5 review o no subo el tercer capi – dice con una sonrisa perversa.**

**Yesse: Bueno dejen reviews para ver a Amu y a Ikuto de pequeños.**


	3. El deseo de Ikuto y los charas

**Jhoshy: Hola a todos – dice con una sonrisa – bueno por los reviews, lo siento – dice apenada – pero, no voy a cambiar de parecer – dice con una sonrisa pervesa.**

**Yesse: Disculpen a mi hermana es que es Yandere – dice con una gotita en la sien – bueno siempre a sido asi.**

**Jhoshy: No les digas a los lectores como soy – dice haciendo un puchero – porque despues no van a querer leer los fics – dice apunto de llorar.**

**Yesse: Bueno no te pongas asi – dice tratando de calmarla – si paras de lloriquear te compro un chocolate.**

**Jhoshy: Esta bien – dice dando brinquitos y con una sonrisa.**

**Yesse: Si que es bipolar – dice sorprendida.**

**Jhoshy: Bueno Yesse has el declaimer – dice saltando – a se me olvidaba la proxima semana les voy a traer a mis dos charas ya que la tercera aun no nace.**

**Yesse: Bueno para la proxima talvez traiga mi chara – dice en un susurro para que Jhoshy no escuchara.**

**Jhoshy: Has dicho algo - dijo confundida.**

**Yesse: Nada! – dice con una sonrisa finjida – Bueno a Black ross no le pertenece Shugo Chara.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_Pensamiento de Ikuto_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Haber que puedo desear…..ya se…..deseo que Amu tenga su alma de niña pero que esté libre de esa personalidad suya….y…. desearía pasar mas tiempo con ella…._

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxFin del pensamiento de Ikuto_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_Pensamiento de los charas_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Ran: Haber….deseo que Amu-chan encuentre su verdadera personalidad…..y que…..Dia no vuelva a su huevo._

_Mikki: Haber…..deseo que Amu-chan encuentre su verdadera personalidad….. y encuentre mas amores o se le confiese a Ikuto por una vez….._

_Yoru: Deseo….sardinas-nya….y que Ikuto le diga a Amu si quiere ser su novia…._

_Dia: Deseo… que el brillo de Amu-chan jamás se apague….y que encuentre su verdadera personalidad…._

_Su: Haber…deseo unos guantes de cocina….un juego de tazas de te…unas cucharas soperas…_

Amu: Y que deseaste – dijo con una sonrisa.

Ikuto: Nada importante – dijo viendo a la pelirrosa – Y tu.

Amu: Si te lo digo no se va a volver realidad – dijo con una sonrisa .

Ikuto: Entonces a que viene la pregunta – dijo molesto y con un estilo chibi.

Amu: Curiosidad… - dijo viendo el horizonte.

Paso un largo rato viendo las estrellas y los charas hablaban de cosas sin importancia hasta que la pelirrosa se dio cuenta de qu era tarde y ya tenia que irse.

Amu: Ikuto ya tengo que irme – dijo viendo a cierto neko – ya es muy tarde.

Ikuto: Esta bien - dijo viéndola – pero no quieres que me quede a dormir contigo – dijo con una sonrisa picara**(N/A: Jhoshy se desmaya y le da un derrame nasal. Yesse: One-chan!)**

Amu: POR SUPUESTO QUE NO NEKO HENTAI – dijo toda roja.

Ikuto: Si que eres graciosa – dijo riéndose, a lo que la pelirrosa hizo un puchero.

Cierto chico, la ignoro e hizo su cambio de carácter y salto de tejado en tejado y dejo a la chica en su balcón.

Amu: Gra-gracias I-ikuto – dijo un poco sonrojada y mirando hacia otro lado.

Ikuto: No hay de que - dijo haciendo su cambio de carácter y saltando de tejado en tejado.

Amu entro a su habitación y se dio una ducha y se puso su pijama que consistía en una remera amarilla que dejaba ver todo su vientre y una capucha, unos pantalones hasta el tobillo y era de color amarillo con bordes negro.

Amu: Hasta mañana chicas – dijo metiéndose en su cama y despidiéndose de sus charas.

Charas: Hasta mañana Amu-chan – dijeron las cuatro entrando a sus huevos.

En otro lugar un peliazul salía de bañarse vestido con un pantalos azul como pijama, mientras se metia en su cama.

Ikuto: Buenas noches Yoru – dijo acostándose en su cama.

Yoru: Buenas noches Ikuto-nya – dijo el chara gato metiéndose en su huevo.

A la mañana…

Yoru: Ikuto-nya – dijo el chara gato viendo a su dueño.

Ikuto: mmmm…..que quieres – dijo entre sueños.

Yoru: No quería levantarte pero debes mirarte en un espejo-nya.

Ikuto: Uh? – el chico se levanto y se fue a mirar en un espejo de cuerpo completo pero con los ojos aun cerrados, cuando los abrió.

O_O"….. Kyaaaaaaaaa

En otro lado de la ciudad

Unas charas veían asombradas a su dueña, quien se levantaba perezosamente.

Amu: Chicas que pasa? – pregunto entre sueños.

Ran: Amu-chan no te alarmes pero deber verte en un espejo – dijo asustada.

Amu: Uh? – dijo la chica mientras se levantaba, quien sentía su pijama que pesaba un poco, cuando llego al espejo abrió los ojos de golpe.

Amu: Pero que O_O…..Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

**Yesse: Bueno aquí esta el tercer capitulo – dijo con una gotita en la sien**

**Jhoshy: Bueno ustedes ya saben que va a pasar en el siguiente capitulo – dijo levantándose con una sonrisa.**

**Yesse: Tu no estabas desmaya – dijo levantándose de golpe.**

**Jhoshy: Bueno el capitulo tal vez lo suba en dos días.**

**Yesse: Hasta la proxima y dejen reviews.**


	4. Volvimos a ser niños

**Jhoshy: Hola la vez pasada les prometí que iba atraer a mis charas – dice con una sonrisa.**

**Yui: Hola soy Yui la chara de Jhoshy, yo naci del deseo de ser cantante y ser mas fuerte.**

**Saku: Hola soy Saku la chara de Jhoshy, yo naci del deseo de ser buena en los deportes y un poco mas graciosa.**

**Jhoshy: Bueno son dos porque la tercera no nace, pueden saber como son leyendo mi fic Comenzando de Nuevo.**

**Yesse: One-chan si que son muy bonitas tus charas.**

**Jhoshy: Si es cierto – dice con una sonrisa – un momento si las ves entonces tienes un chara.**

**Yesse: Creo que me han atrapado – dice con una gotita en la sien – bueno sal de ahí Alice.**

**Alice: Hola soy Alice el chara de Yesse, yo naci del deseo de ser buena dibujando.**

**Jhoshy: Bueno mas adelante, o sea en mi otro fic como es Alice. Bueno Chicas hagan el declaimer.**

**Yui/Saku/Alice/Yesse: A Black ross no le pertenece Shugo Chara, si no el final hubiera sido amuto.**

Con Ikuto:

Ikuto: Pero que es esto – dijo alterado, en el espejo de veía la viva imagen de Ikuto cuando tenia 12 años.

El peliazul estaba tan confundido que cayo desmayado.

Yoru: IKUTO-NYA! – dijo desesperado el chara gato – tengo que pedir ayuda pero a quien – el chara estaba pensando cuando se le vino a la cabeza la chica de pelos rosados – ya se con Amu-nya – dijo para salir de la habitación por la ventana.

Con Amu:

Amu: Pero que es esto – dijo asustada, en el espejo se podía ver la imagen de Amu cuando tenia 7 años. Pero lo que no se dio cuenta es que su capucha se podía divisa dos orejitas de gato.

La pelirrosa al igual que el peliazul, cayo desmayada.

Ran: Amu-chan! – grito alterada la chara de la chica, pues no respondia.

Miki: Ahora que hacemos – dijo apunto de llorar – ahora quien nos podrá ayudar.

**(N/A: Yo el Chapulin Colorado, Jhoshy: Ok no )**

Su: Todos están ocupados-desu – dijo triste la chara verde.

Dia: No todos – dijo suspirando – Ikuto esta aquí.

Ran: Vamos a buscarlo.

Se escucho un golpe en la ventana, no era nada mas ni nada menos que el chara gato.

Miki: Yoru deves ayudarnos - dijo enfrente de el.

Yoru: Yo también vine por ayuda pero creo que no se podrá – dijo viendo a Amu tirada en el suelo – creo que Ikuto nos puede ayudar tal vez ya despertó.

Dia: Si es mejor ir a ver.

Entonces los charas fueron aen dirección a la casa de Ikuto.

…..

Cuando los charas llegaron a la casa, cierto peliazul estaba despertando.

Yoru: Ikuto-nya – dijo feliz el chara al ver que su dueño estaba despertando.

Ikuto: Yoru que pasa y porque ustedes están aquí – dijo levantándose y señalando a las charas de Amu.

Ran: Venimos a pedirte ayuda – dijo desesperada la chara rosa.

Ikuto: Que tipo de ayuda – dijo serio el peliazul.

Dia: Es Amu – dijo la chara amarilla.

Ikuto: Que hay con Amu – dijo un poco preocupado.

Su: Esta desmayada-desu -dijo la chara verde.

Ikuto: COMO QUE DESMAYADA – dijo asustado el peliazul.

Mikki: Es mejor ir a verla – dijo volando enfrente del peliazul.

Ikuto: Ehmm…como lo vamos a hacer si no me queda la ropa – dijo con un estilo chibi.

Ran: De eso se encraga Miki – dijo la chara rosa.

Yoru: Lo vas a hacer Miki-nya – dijo el chara gato agarrando la mano de la chara azul con estrellitas en los ojos.

Miki: H-hai– dijo sonrojada la chara azul – Dibujo, dibujar, dibujado – dijo la chara dibujando en su libreta.

A Ikuto le aparese una camisa manga corta de color azul, un pantalón hasta el tobillo color negro y unas converse grises.

Ikuto. Gracias – dice con una sonrisa – Yoru – llamo a su chara e hizo su cambio de carcter.

…

Cuando llegaron a casa de Amu, cierta pelirrosa estaba tirada en el suelo.

Ikuto: Amu! – dijo desesperado el chico, mientras corria al lado de la pelirrosa.

Amu: Ikuto – dijo la chica levantándose del suelo.

Ikuto: Que bueno que estas bien – dijo suspirando – Pero que! – dijo al ver que Amu tenia la apariencia de 7 años.

Amu: Pero que te paso – dijo alterada pues veía a Ikuto de 12 años.

Ikuto: Después te explico, pero dime porque tienes esa capucha con orejas de gato – dijo señalando la capucha.

Amu: Que raro, esta capucha no tiene orjas de gato – dijo la pelirrosa, en un movimiento se bajo la capucha, dejando ver un par de orjitas de color rosa.

Ikuto: Amu porque tienes orejas de gato! – dijo alterado.

Amu: No lo se, debe aver una explicación – dijo viéndose en el espejo.

Ikuto: Creo que debe ser por mi deseo – dijo con una sonrisa finjida.

Amu: TU DESEASTE ESTO – dijo con un estilo chibi y señalándose a si misma.

Ikuto: Bueno yo desee que tengas tu alma de niña – dijo rascándose la cabeza – y lo mde las orejas, talves sea porque dije que quería que seas libre de esa personalidad tuya.

Amu: Asi que tu has sido el culpable asi que lo solucionas – dijo enfrente del peliazul.

Ikuto: Aun no sabemos que paso conmigo.

Amu: Tal ves sea por mi deseo…ups.. – dijo la chica mientras se iba a un rincón.

Ikuto: Asi que tu también has deseado esto – dijo con un aura maligna y la mirada cabisbaja.

Amu: No es lo que parece, yo desee que vuelvas a tener tu alma de niño – dijo la chica mientras temblaba.

Ikuto. Bueno a quien le pedimos ayuda – dijo volviendo a la normalidad.

Amu: Pero a quien.

Amu/Ikuto: TSUKASA-SAN – dijeron a gritos

**Jhoshy: Bueno aquí esta el capi – dice con una gotita en la sien.**

**Yesse: Bueno no lo subimos antes porque mi hermana a tenido que ir al hospital – dijo mirando hacia otro lado.**

**Jhoshy: Bueno dejen reviews – dice con una sonrisa.**

**Yui/Saku/Alice: No se olviden de nosotras – dicen enojadas.**

**Jhoshy: Lo siento – dice resignada – bueno despídanse.**

**Yui/Saku/Alice/Yesse: Hasta el próximo capitulo….**


	5. Como lo solucionamos

**Jhoshy: Hola a todos – dice sonriendo – bueno hoy nos visita Ikuto.**

**Ikuto: Hola lectoras – dice echándose en el sofá.**

**Yesse: Ikuto-san no seas asi las lectoras han querido verte de pequeño y gracias a mi One-chan se ha podido – dice molesta.**

**Ikuto: A mi no me interesa Jhoshy – dice con los ojos cerrado con un estilo chibi y orejas de gato.**

**Se ve a Jhoshy en un rincón comiendo fideos y un aura depresiva rodeándola como 3 metros.**

**Yesse: Ikuto-san te pido que le pidas disculpas a mi hermana para que continue la historia.**

**Ikuto: Bueno disculpas Jhoshy – dice echado en el sofá.**

**Jhoshy: Bueno Yesse has el declaimer.**

**Yesse: Que bipolar, bueno a Black ross no le pertenece Shugo Chara.**

Ikuto/Amu: TSUKASA-SAN – gritaron.

Ikuto: Es mejor ir a verlo – dijo en dirección al balcon.

Amu: Como piensas que voy a salir vestida asi – dijo con un estilo chibi.

Mikki: Amu-chan yo te puedo diseñar el traje – dijo con una sonrisa – Dibujo, dibujar, dibujado – dijo mientras hacia diseños en su libreta.

A Amu le aparece una blusa manga corta de color blanco, una remera manga corta con capucha de color negra para ocultar las orejitas, una falda de volados color negra, unas converse blancas y su pelo esta suelto.

Amu: Ya ocultamos las orejas pero que haremos con mi cola – dijo viendo la cola de gato que se movía al compas de sus movimientos.

Ikuto: Tambien tenias una cola – dijo sorprendido.

Amu: Baka – dijo levantando el puño – que no te diste cuenta hace rato – dijo gritándole en la cara – bueno y que vamos a hacer con el problema – dijo suspirando.

Ikuto: Podríamos decir que utilizas cosplay – dijo con un estilo chibi.

Amu: Bueno a lo menos piensas.

Bueno, los jóvenes empezaron su viaje hasta llegar a la casa de su salvador, se pusieron enfrente de la puerta y tocaron el timbre, hasta que una persona salió de ahí.

Tsukasa: I-ikuto y A-amu? – dijo con los ojos en blanco – son ustedes .

Ikuto: Ni preguntes – dijo con un estilo chibbi**(Jhoshy agarra una foto de ikuto y la besa. Ikuto: Si que esta enamorada)**

Amu: Tsukasa-san ayúdenos – dijo la pequeña Amu.

Tsukasa: Esta bien pasen – dijo haciéndose a un lado.

Los dos mini jóvenes entraron a la casa y se sentaron en el sillón del living, seguidos de Tsukasa.

Ikuto: Bueno como vera nuestro problema es esto – dijo señalando hacia él y Amu.

Ikuto y Amu le contaron Tsukasa lo que había sucedido y los deseo que pidieron, también las orejas y colas que le habían aparecido a Amu.

Tsukasa: Oh…ya veo….Ikuto! eres como te recuerdo un mini gatito – dijo empezando a jalar las orejas de Ikuto, quien había hecho cambio de personalidad.

Tsukasa había sacado una bola de estambre, quien había hecho que Amu tuviera los ojos con estrellitas, Tsukasa al ver eso tiro la bola de estambre a un rincón, mientras que Amu se tiro hacia la ola de estambre y empezó a jugar, los charas y presentes veían la escena con una gotita en la sien.

Ran: Amu-chan – dijo la chara rosa =.=

Ikuto: No sabia que Amu era asi – dijo mientras veía a la pelirossa.

Amu: No soy yo son los instintos, gracias al deseo de Ikuto – dijo enfadada la pelirrosa quien se había safado del estambre.

Ikuto: Tsukasa nos podrías ayudar – dijo ya cansado.

Tsukasa: No lo se pero deverian tener mas cuidado con lo que desean, miro lo que acaban de hacer.

Amu: Y eso en que nos ayuda – dijo viendo a Tsukasa.

Tsukasa: No lo se – dijo con una sonrisa, los presentes lo miraban con un gotita en la sien.

Amu/Ikuto: COMO QUE NO SABES! – dijeron con un estilo chibi con las orejas y cola de gato.

Tsukasa: No lo se, pero tal vez ahí algo que los dos necesitan hacer cuando no eran pequeños.

Ikuto: Pero que cosa – dijo confundido.

Tsukasa: Eso no lo se - dijo con una sonrisa – eso lo deven descubrir ustedes.

Amu e Ikuto salieron de la casa, pero antes se despidieron de Tsukasa y le agradecieron la poca información que devian saber para solucionar el problema.

Amu: La información que nos dio Tsukasa no tiene sentido – dijo triste una pelirrosa con orejas de gato.

Ikuto: No lo se…tal vez tenga razón.

Charas: Uh? – preguntaron confundidos.

Su: A que te refieres Ikuto-desu.

Ikuto: Bueno tal vez si me falto algo cundo era niño – dijo cabisbajo y un poco sonrojado**(Ikuto: Yo sonrojado! Jhoshy: Si y no interrumpas la historia)**

Amu: Pero que es – dijo insistente.

Ikuto: No lo se! Fueron tanatas cosas – pero el sabia una en especial.

Amu: Bueno yo te ayudare – dijo con una sonrisa.

Ikuto: Bueno y lo tuyo - dijo refiriéndose de lo que le faltaba.

Amu: Lo que tu deseaste ser libre de esa personalidad, entonces seria divertirme – dijo mirando al horizonte.

Ikuto: Entonces vamos a tener una cita – dijo con una sonrisa.

Amu: QUE! – dijo toda roja.

**Se ve a Jhoshy siendo estrangulada por Ikuto quien estaba furioso.**

**Ikuto: Tu! Como te atreviste a ponerme sonrojado – dijo estrangulando a Jhoshy**

**Jhoshy: L-lo pu-puse….pa-para que las lec-lectoras sigan leyendo e-el fic – dice quedándose sin aire.**

**Ikuto: Por esta te dejo pasar – dijo soltando a Jhoshy.**

**Jhoshy: Bueno…para el próximo capitulo pondré….la cita de Ikuto y Amu – dice cayendo desmayada.**

**Yesse: Bueno sabaimos que iba a pasar.**

**Ikuto/Yesse: Hasta el próximo capitulo.**


	6. Un dia en un Maid Caffe

**Jhoshy: Hola a todo el mundo – dice con una sonrisa – Felis San valentin atrasado, espero que la hallan pasado con alguien y no sola como yo =.=**

**Yesse: Tu no te consigues novio, porque eres agresiva con los chicos – dice sin una expresión en el rostro ¬¬**

**Jhoshy: Ni me lo menciones =.=U estoy muy triste pero igual les dejo el capitulo, asi que agradezcan. – dice con una sonrisa.**

**Yesse: Bueno a Black ross no le pertenece Shugo Chara.**

Amu: Que?! – dijo toda roja.

Ikuto: Si vayamos a una cita – dijo con una sonrisa como la de Miketsukami**(N/A: El de InuxBokuSS) **– asi te podras divertir.

Amu: Esta bien – dijo suspirando pues no podía hacer nada con ese cuerpo.

Ikuto: Bueno a donde vamos – dijo mirando a la pelirrosa.

Se escucha el gruñido de un estomago, proveniente de la pelirrosa, Ikuto no aguanto su risa y empezó a reir seguido de los charas, hasta que se escucha otro gruñido pero esta ves proveniente del peliazul, entonces Amu empieza a rei, ya cuando se tranquilisaron.

Amu: Tengo hambre no e desayunado – dijo hambrienta.

Ikuto: Yo tampoco – dijo el peliazul – que te parece si vamos a una cafetería – dijo viéndola a los ojos.

Amu: Encerio – dijo contenta – pero no traje dinero – dijo mirando el suelo.

Ikuto: Yo invito – dijo sacando su billetera.

Amu: Entonces vámonos – dijo saltando.

Asi los dos chicos caminaron hasta llegar a la calle principal donde había varios sitios, hasta que uno les llamo la atención era un Maid Caffé y decidieron entrar.

Bienvenidos amos – dijo una camarera de piel clara, ojos ámbar y cabello castaño oscuro – los llevare a su mesa.**(N/A: Sabemos que es Misaki asi que pondré su nombre.) **

Amu: Muchas gracias - dijo con una sonrisa mientras seguía a la camarera – vamos Ikuto! – dijo jalando al peliazul.

La camarera los llevo hasta una mesa y les pregunto.

Misaki: Estan esperando a alguien o han venido solos – dijo con una sonrisa mientras les entregaba el menú.

Ikuto: Emos venido solos – dijo frio.

A Misaki le recorrió un escalofrió.

Amu: Disculpe su comportamiento siempre es asi - dijo con una sonrisa.

Misaki: Descuiden, bueno saben que vana a pedir – dijo sacando su libreta.

Amu: Yo voy a pedir una malteada de chocolate y unos pancakes – dijo con una sonrisa.

Misaki: Esta bien – dijo apuntándolo y para usted amo – dijo mirando a Ikuto.

Ikuto: Lo mismo que ella – dijo frio.

Misaki: Es-esta bien en un momento les traigo su orden – dijo desaparecion de la vista de los jóvenes.

Luego de un rato llego Misaki y les entrego su orden.

Misaki: Aquí esta – dijo dejando los platos en la mesa – disculpen les importaría si les tomamos una foto – dijo con una sonrisa.

Ikuto: Porque – pregunto frio.

Misaki: Es que la gerente los vio y me dijo que les pregunte si podríamos tomarles una foto – dijo con una gotita en la sien.

Amu: Para mi no hay problema y tu Ikuto dijo mirando al peliazul.

Ikuto. Si tu lo quieres esta bien – dijo mirando a Misaki – si nos pueden tomar la foto.

Misaki: Podrian juntarse un poco porfavor – dijo sacando la cámara.

Amu se junta a Ikuto y rodea su cuello, el peliazul se sorprendio,en ese instante se tomo la foto.

Misaki: Muchas gracias – dijo con una sonrisa – qizieran una copia - dijo mirando a alos chicos.

Amu: Por supuesto – dijo con una sonrisa, mientras terminaba su malteada.

Misaki: En un momento les traigo la copia – dijo alejándose.

Justo cuando Ikuto y Amu terminaron llego Misaki y les entrego la fotografía Ikuto pago y salieron de ese lugar.

Yoru: Esa malteada estaba delisisosa-nya – dijo el chara gato como pelota

Ran: Bueno a donde vamos – dijo con una sonrisa.

IKuto vamos a pasear y en la noche vayamos a la cita.

Todos asintieron y empezaron a caminar.

**Jhoshy: Holis bueno esto no fue la cita es que se me ocurrio el momento y quise escribirlo bueno para la próxima la cita – dice sonriendo.**

**Yesse: No hay remedio – dice suspirando.**

**Jhoshy: Como en German hare preguntas.**

**Pasaron San Valentin solos o con alguien?**

**Cual fue su primer anime?**

**Si pudieras hacer que un anime tuviera vida quien seria?**

**Les gusto el capitulo?**

**Yesse: Bueno no se olviden de los reviews. **


	7. Una noche en un parque de diversiones

**Jhoshy: Hola a todos – dice con una sonrisa.**

**Blaze: Hola lectoras – dice con una sonrisa – en el fic Mi nueva vida de Black ross, me presente y describi bueno lo vuelvo a hacer para las que no leyeron – dice con una sonrisa.**

**Jhoshy: Bueno les voy a hacer recordar, Blaze es mi abogado personal, como Ezio el de mi hermana – dice con una sonrisa – yo tengo el cabello castaño, y los ojos café, tez morena – dice con una osnrisa.**

**Blaze: Aja… - dice mirando a un lado – bueno yo tengo el pelo negro, ojos grises y tez blanca y si quieren ser mi novia o tener una cita conmigo dejen un review – dice con una sonrisa picara.**

**Jhoshy: Y te lo vuelvo a repetir tu eres mio - dice agarrando a Blaze del cuello y amarrándolo a una silla – haz el declaimer – dice con una sonrisa y unas orejas de neko.**

**Blaze: Y si no quiero – dice viéndola a los ojos.**

**Jhoshy: Creo que deves hacerlo – dice sacando un cuchillo y acercando al rostro de Blaze – o si no tu rostro tendrá una sicatris.**

**Blaze: Es-esta bien, bueno a Black ross no le pertenece Shugo chara.**

Los dos jóvenes iban caminando por un parque tomados de la mano para no perderse, cuando llegaron a un mini auditorio.

Amu: Ikuto que hacemos aquí? – pregunto la pelirrosa confundida.

Ikuto no le respondió y saco su violín **(Jhoshy: De donde lo habrá sacado)**

Ikuto: Y bien vas a cantar – pregunto frio el peliazul.

Amu: Es-esta bien – dijo un poco sonrojada.

Así kuto empezó a tocar una melodía, y Amu la reconoció y empezó a cantar cuando la canción acabo no se dieron cuenta que un grupo de gente los había escuchado y ahora estaban aplaudiendo, como el estuve estaba abierto, el grupo de personas dejo unos cuantos billetes en el estuche.

Amu: Parese que nos han escuchado – dijo un poco roja.

Ikuto: A mi no me importa – dijo recogiendo el estuche, guardando el violín y como no quedándose con los billetes – bueno a donde vamos – dijo viendo el cielo que estaba de un color oscuro – Tengo una idea – dijo con una sonrisa.

Amu: A donde vamos – pregunto la pelirosa.

El peliazul hizo cambio de carácter y salto con la pelirrosa, de tejado en tejado, hasta llegar a un callejón, dio un gran salto, hasta llegar a superfircie, la pelirrosa quedo emocionada, pues enfrente estaba un parque de diversiones, abierto con varias atracciones.

Ikuto: Ya legamos – dijo bajando a la pelirrosa.

Amu: Sugoi! – dijo con estrellitas en los ojos.

Ikuto: A donde te quieres subir – dijo el peliazul.

Amu: Vamos a la montaña rusa – dijo con una sonrisa, la pelirrosa camino asia el juego cuando se disponía a entrar.

Eres muy joven para este juego – dijo un señor alto y un poco gordo – necesitas entrar con alguien mayor.

Amu: Que? – dijo la pelirrosa triste.

Ikuto: No viene sola bien conmigo – dijo el peliazul aparesiendo de la nada.

Esta bien – dijo el señor con un escalofrio por el tono del joven peliazul.

Amu: Arigato Ikuto! – dijo con una sonrisa.

Asi se subieron al juego, Amu se asusto por ver que era tan alto, asi que se abarazo a Ikuto, al bajar Amu grito, asi Ikuto tubo una idea y le desabrocho el cinturón, pero no la barra asi que me abraze mas a el, cuando el juego termino los pelos de Amu estaban de punta e Ikuto estaba que soltaba carcajadas.

Amu: Porque hiziste eso – dijo molesta.

Ikuto: Porque quería que me abrazaras – dijo dejando de reir.

Amu: Me lo hubieras pedido – dijo roja y enojada, con su cola derecha.

Ikuto: Pero me hubieras dicho que no – dijo Ikuto – bueno a donde subimos.

Amu: Vamos a las tazas giratorias – dijo con una sonrisa olvidándose del asunto.

Asi Amu e Ikuto se subieron a todas las atracciones, en esas atracciones se vio al peliazul sonreir, lo que era muy raro, cuando se cansaron Amu e Ikuto se s3entaron debajo de un árbol.

Amu: Me e divertido mucho – dijo con una sonrisa – gracias.

Ikuto: No hay de que – dijo sonriendo – yo también me divertí hoy pero quiero hacer algo.

Ikuto se fue asercando a la cara de Amu quien tenia la cara roja, cuando estabn a punto de rosarce se escucho el maullido adolorido de un gato.

Amu: Que fue eso? – pregunto separándose del peliazul y parándose.

Ikuto: No se – dijo el peliazul parándose.

De los arbusto salió un gatito de pelaje azabache y unos ojos carmesí, estab un poco delgado y maullaba con dolor. Amu se aserco al minino, este retrosedio un poco.

Amu: No te hare daño pequeño – dijo con una sonrisa.

El gatito acepto ya que esa sonrisa que tenia la niña era pura y demostraba confianza, se aserco y la pelirrosa y lo abrazo entre sus diminutos pechos.

Amu: Estas muy herido – dijo mirando al gato – creo que te cuidare – dijo con una sonrisa.

El gato la miro sorprendido.

Amu: Ikuto me lo puedo quedar – dijo de la manera mas inocente.

Ikuto: Por mi no hay problema – dijo mirando hacia el árbol, pues estaba molesto ese gato le había quitado su momento.

Amu: Que bien – dijo mirando al gatito – te llamare Natsume-kun

Natsume: Nya nya – dijo en forma de aceptación.

Ikuto: Ya es de noche hay que irnos – dijo mirando el cielo que estaba oscuro.

Los dos jóvenes asintieron y se llevaron al pequeño gato en sus brazos hasta la casa de la pelirrosa quien dejo al peliazul dormir pues se sentía sola….

**Jhoshy: Aquí esta la cita y puse lo del gato para que el beso se alargue – dice con una sonrisa perversa.**

**Blaze: Bueno al menos subiste el capitulo – dice tratando de safase de la silla.**

**Jhoshy: Asi es, en el próximo capitulo abra un festival y un encuentro con alguien – dice con una sonrisa – quien será que se encuentre con Amu e Ikuto.**

**Blaze: Ya no hagas drama….bueno como en german yo hare esta vez las preguntas.**

**Con quien creen que se encuentren Amu e Ikuto?**

**Les gusto el capitulo?**

**Les gusto nuestro fic Mi nueva vida?**

**Quieren un personaje en la historia?**

**Quieren ser mi novia?**

**Jhoshy: Lo del personaje tienen que dejar un review diciendo que les gusto, y porque quieren aparecer en la historia – dice con una sonria.**


	8. Un capitulo corto-Un aviso

**Jhoshy: Muy importante mensaje para Jenii1 – dice con una sonrisa.**

**Se escuchan trompetas y aparese Balze con ropa medieval, y un pergamino en la mano.**

**Blaze: SE no hace presente anunciar que el ganador del concurso es Jenii1 ya que nos a seguido desde el primer capitulo, ella tendrá la oportunidad de aparecer en un capitulo, solo nos tendrá que mandar un PM con la descripción física del personaje, la actitud y el nombre con el apellido que no puede ser de ninguno de los personajes de Shugo Chara – dice terminando de leer y agradesiendo.**

**Jhoshy aparece esta vez con un vestido medieval de color marron claro con detalles celestes.**

**Jhoshy: Muchas gracias a Jenii1 por segui con esta historia – dice sentándose en un trono – Blaze has el declaimer.**

**JBlaze: Y si no quiero mi reina – dice con sarcasmo.**

**Jhoshy: Te corataraqn la cabeza – dice con una sonrisa perversa - Kukkai - dice llamandollo.**

**Aparece Kukkai con un traje medieval y un hacha en su mano.**

**Kukkai: Gomene pero ella me obligo a cambio de dejarme tener una cita con Utau – dice con una gotita en la sien.**

**Blaze. Esta bien a Black ross no le pertenece Shugo Cahar solo los utiliza como marionetas.**

* * *

Ya era de mañana y una pelirrosa trataba de levantarse pero era agarrada de la cintura por un peliazul que no quería que se vaya.

Amu: Ikuto déjame levantar para poder hacer el desayuno de seguro Natsume-kun tiene habre – dijo la pelirrosa.

Ikuto. Solo un ratito mas – dijo insistente el peliazul.

Amu: Si no me dejas ir, te quedas sin desayuno – dijo molesta la pelirrosa.

Ikuto: Esta bien – dijo el peliazul soltándola.

Amu se paro de la cama y se tropezó con un pequeño bulto, haciéndola caer y que un peliazul soltara carcajadas.

Amu: Con que me tropeese – dice con los ojos como espiral.

Nyaaaaaaaaannn – se escucho un maullido.

Amu: A eres tu Natsume-kun – dijo viendo al pequeño neko.

Ikuto: Ya vas a hacer el desayuno – dice con peresa.

Amu baja las escaleras hasta llegar a la cocina ahí llamo a su chara.

Amu: Su! – llamo a la chara verde.

Su: Que pasa Amu-chan – dijo la chara verde entrando al cocina.

Amu: Me ayudas a hacer el desayuno – dijo con una sonrisa y con sus orejitas y cola de neko.

Su: Hai-desu – dijo mientras hacían cambio de personalidad y en menos de 10 minutos el desayuno ya estaba listo, habían preparado unas tostadas con mermelada, un omellet de arroz y un vaso de jugo.

Amu: Ikuto el desayuno ya esta listo – dijo desde la escalera – Natsume-kun tu desayuna también esta.

El primero en llegar fuel el pequeño neko quien se paro enfrente de su dueña y le miro con la carita mas linda.

Amu. Bueno aquí esta tu comida – dice dándole su comida en un pequeño plato.

Cuando sintió que unos brazos la rodearon, no tenia que darse vuelta para saber quien era.

Amu: ikuto cuantas veces te he dicho que me sueltes – dijo con fastidio un leve sonrojo.

Ikuto. En el dia esta a sido la primera vez – dijo con una sonrisa.

Amu: Sientate si no quieres quedarte sin desayuno.

Los dos jóvenes desayunaron, se alistaron Amu llevaba una falda rosa, con unas botas negras, su pelo suelto, llevaba encima una sudadera con capucha para ocultar sus orejitas, y un bolso de tira larga donde se metió Natsume y decidió quedarse, e Ikuto llevaba una camisa azul, un short hasta la rodilla blanco, unas converse negras y un chaleco negro, salieron de la casa pasaron el dia paseando y disfrutando el momento, unas cuantas veces Ikuto quizo besarla pero fue interrumpido por Natsume, el cielo ya estaba atardeciendo, cuando pasaron por una calle y la pelirrosa noto un pequeño anuncio.

Amu: Que es esto – dijo leyendo el afiche – Gran festival en el templo del lazo dela mor ven y diviértete este dia, con gran puestos,etc Ikuto se ve muy divertido podemos ir – dijo sonriente la chica.

Ikuto: claro no veo por que no – dice leyendo el anuncio – dice que es hoy en la noche hay que ir a la casa para arreglarnos.

Los dos jóvenes decidieron ir al festival, pero antes fueron a la casa a vestirse.

* * *

**Jhoshy: Bueno este capitulo es muy corto pero es para dar la noticia – dice cabisbaja con el traje medieval.**

**Blaze: Bueno agardesemos los comentarios de **

**Nashi Kligger - Black Klixger: Tu fuiste unos de los primeros en comentar y seguir la historia, siempre nos alentaste con que continuemos la historia.**

**Jenii1: Tu también fuiste uno de los primeros comentarios, y nos alentaste a seguir, y cada dia que subíamos un capitulo nos dejabas comentarios( Jhoshy empieza a llorar y Blaze la mira con una gotita en la sien)**

**Mariana Tsukiyomi: Tu también fuiste uno de los primeros comentarios, te lo agradesmos por todo siempre nos alentabas a mas, y dejabas comentarios( La habitación esta llena de lagrimas de Jhoshy y Blaze esta que que se ahoga).**

**Guest: Tu nos dejaste un comentario pero igual nos alentó a continuar te lo agradesemos( Jhoshy se limpia las lagrimas)**

**Jhose: Tu fuiste la primera en comentar y te o gradesemos(Jhoshy: Abre la ventana para que la habitación deje de estar de lagrimas)**

**Linda152: Tu fuiste uno de los comentarios mas recientes, y nos gusta tu fic y continualo porfavor.**

**Jhoshy: Aquí estan los agradecimientos.**

**Blaze: Hasta la próxima.**


	9. Perdida en el festival

**Jhoshy: Olis a todos, se que van a querer asesinarme – dice tranquila.**

**Blaze: Y porque estas tranquila – pregunta mirándola fijamente.**

**Jhoshy: Porque todas las amenazas y tomatazos los recibes tú – dice sonriendo.**

**Blaze: Ya saben que los tomatazos y amenazas van dirigidas a Jhoshy – dice viéndola con disgusto.**

**Jhoshy: Bueno haz el declaimer, y al final del capítulo tengo que decirles y preguntarles algo – dice triste**

**Blaze: Bueno porque estas triste?**

**Jhoshy: Ya sabrás al final del capítulo – dice triste y empezando a escribir.**

**Blaze: Bueno a Black ross no le pertenece Shugo Chara.**

Continuando con la historia nuestros protagonistas llegaron a la casa de la pelirrosa, ambos dejaron a Natsume en su cama, ya que en el camino de regreso se había quedado dormido, la pequeña pelirrosa le insistió a su chara azul que le haga un diseño de un kimono moderno y a su estilo, luego de varios diseños a la pelirrosa le gusto uno en particular.

Amu: Miki quiero este diseño – dijo la niña señalando al cuaderno de la chara.  
Miki: Esta bien Amu-chan – dijo la chara contenta de poder ayudar a su dueña – Esta bien Dibujar, Dibujo, Dibujado – dijo moviendo su pincel.

A Amu le apareció un kimono muy modificado y a la moda, Era de un color rosa, con diseño de pétalos de cerezo, el kimono tenía una capucha con orejitas de neko para que sus orejas quepan, llevaba un bolso pequeño con una tira larga de color celeste y llevaba unas botas pequeñas de color rosa palido.

Miki: Amu-chan te ves linda – dijo sonriendo.

Ran/Su/Dia: Amu-chan te ves hermosa-dijeron al uníoslo con una sonrisa.

Ikuto: Te vez sexy Amu – dijo con una sonrisa picara, a pesar de ser un niño

Amu: I-Ikuto – dijo roja a mas no poder – que haces a-aquí

Ikuto vine a ver si ya estabas lista a por cierto vine a pedirle a Miki que me diseñara un Kimono – dijo viendo a la chara de la chica

Miki: S-si – dijo sacando su libreta y haciendo diseños – listo, Dibujar,Dibujo, Dibujado – dijo moviendo su pincel.

A Ikuto le aprese un kimono azul, con detalles negros y para completar llevav una capucha con orejas de gato.

Ikuto: Muchas gracias

Amu: Bueno ahí que irnos si queremos llegar temprano – dijo con una sonrisa – cierto donde esta Natsume-kun.

Nyan – se escucho un maullido en la puerta proviniendo de Natsume.

Amu: Aquí estas bueno vámonos-dice cargando a Natsume y colocándolo en su bolso.

Ikuto: Si vamos dijo tomandole de la mano y saliendo de la casa.

En el camino estuvieron platicando de cosas tirviales, hasta llegar al templo donde Amu se fasino y salió corriendo.

Ikuto: Amu ven, no corras- grito el peliazul viendo que la pelirrosa se iva.

Amu no escucho lo que dijo Ikuto y se adentro entre una multitud , hasta que se perdió.

Amu: Ikuto – lo llamo Amu – Ikuto si este es un juego no me gusta – dijo a punto de llorar.

Amu ya estaba soltando unas lagrimas cuando vio que alguien le daba un pañuelo, levanto la vista y vio a una hermosa chica de cabello largo de color negro con flequillo, y unos ojos cafeera alta y llevaba un kimono rojo suave.

Una niña muy linda no debería llorar – me dijo limpiándome las lagrimas – cómo te llamas pequeña? – me pregunto con una sonrisa.

Amu: Me llamo Hinamori Amu y tu – dije con una sonrisa dejando de llorar, esa chica transmitia paz.

Yo me llamo Ayami Tsukishima – dijo con una sonrisa – y por que? Estabas llorando – dijo con preocupación.

Amu: Porque perdí a mi amigo – dijo empezando a llorar.

Ayami: Bueno yo te ayudare y dime como se llama ese gato – dijo viendo mi bolsa.

Amu: Se llama Natsume-kun y es mi amigo – dijo acariciando al gato.

Ayami: Bueno veo que es muy lindo y tienes unas charas verdad – dijo con una sonrisa.

Amu: Si ellas son Ran, Miki, Su y Dia – dijo señalando a cada una.

Ayami: Bueno te presento a la mía Airi – dijo tranquilamente

De su pelo salió una chara de cabello blanco recogido en una coleta con forma de flor negra, tenía un vestido negro con detalles rojos y unas botas rojas, sus ojos eran celestes y su piel pálida.

Airi: Ola mucho gusto soy Airi la chara de Ayumi y naci del deseo de ser más tranquila y pacífica – dijo haciendo una reverencia.

Ran: Hola yo soy Ran y soy la chara de Amu-chan y naci del deseo de ser sincera y buena en los deportes.

Miki: Yo soy Miki y soy la chara de Amu-chan y represento su deseo de ser inteligente y buna artista.

Su: Yo soy Su , soy la chara de Amu-chan y naci de su deso de ser caritativa y buena en las tareas domesticas.

Dia: Yo soy Dia y soy la chara de Amu-chan y naci de su brillo interior para que no se apague y de ser cantante.

Ayumi: Que te parece si te ayudo a encontrar a tu amigo – dijo con una sonrisa extendiendo su mano.

Amu: Gracias – dijo con una sonrisa tomando la mano de Ayumi.

**Jhoshy: Bueno les gusto el capitulo – dice con una sonrisa.**

**Blaze: Cual es la noticia que ibas a dar – dice aburrido jugando con su PSP.**

**Jhoshy: Que el próximo capítulo es el final – dice triste.**

**Blaze: Pero está bien – dice como si nada.**

**3..**

**2..**

**1..**

**Blaze: Que ya se va a acabar la historia! – dice alterado.**

**Jhoshy: Si bueno quería preguntarles algo y es de suma importancia que respondan.**

**Quieren que continúe la historia?**

**Quieren que haga un epilogo al terminar la historia?**

**Les gusta mi fic Mi nueva vida es que quiero saber si la continuo o no?**

**Quien creen que se de cuenta del deseo de Amu e Ikuto?**

**Blaze: Bueno por favor en nuestro perfil esta la pagina de Black Ross oficial en facebook por favor denle like y digan si quieren que continuemos la historia.**

**Jhoshy: Cierto pueden mandarme un Pm los que leyeron mi perfil que lo actualize si quieren que cree mis proyectos futuros que están en mi perfil.**

**Blaze: Nos despedimos**


End file.
